


10 Categories: Hardison, Eliot, and Parker

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [38]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Parker (Leverage), Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Eliot Spencer, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Minor Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Multi, OT3, Pansexual Alec Hardison, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: 10 Categories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	10 Categories: Hardison, Eliot, and Parker

**AU**

“Look me up sometime,” Hardison says.

Eliot does.

A blonde hanging from Hardison’s ceiling waves.

**First Time**

“I don’t think-”

“You and Hardison agreed.”

She takes a bite of the strange food.

**Adventure**

“Parker, what’ve I told you three about overthrowing a government without calling first?”

“Sorry, Sophie.”

**Smut**

“You and Eliot have sex. Shouldn’t I- people in relationships have sex.”

“Not always, babe.”

**Fluff**

“Sex with Hardison is good, but sex isn’t why I’m with either of you.”

**Angst**

They all have nightmares, and there are times when they can’t help each other deal.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“It hurts,” Parker whines.

Hardison hands her Bunny. “Eliot’ll be done stitching in a minute.”

**Humour**

“Sophie! Parker, Eliot, and Hardison overthrew a government last night.”

“Without calling? They know better.”

**Romance**

“Nana, this is Eliot and Parker. I need to tell you- we’re all married.”

**UST**

Sexual tension was never a problem with the three.

Emotional tension, on the other hand…


End file.
